Interferon-induced enzyme activities such as the oligo(2' approaches limit of 5') adenylate synthetase, and the 67K dalton protein kinase and oligo(2' approaches limit of 5') A phosphodiesterase are investigated with a goal of understanding their role in the action of interferon, the induction of interferon by double-stranded RNA and, perhaps, control of cell growth and differentiation.